User blog:UsnaBolt922/REPOST: UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "CyanideCrayom blocks JacksBerry88 on the Pinkfong Wiki and gets an extreme punishment day"
PAGE Usna: Man has it been a while since I've done this series... anyway, the reason why I'm doing this is because there's been some beef going on recently between JacksBerry88 and CyanideCrayon. And we're gonna react to a fanfic Jack made called CyanideCrayon blocks JacksBerry88 on the Pinkfong Wiki and gets an extreme punishment day. Let's check it out! CyanideCrayon: Look at JacksBerry88! How dare she makes good roleplay comments that are kid friendly and are no way breaking the rules! I will block her! CyanideCrayon blocks JacksBerry88 Usna: She still could've done worse, like marry a fictional pink fox. CyanideCrayon: What’s that? She wants to be unblocked? And she asked nicely and acted mature and not threw a tantrum? Now I will infinite block her! CyanideCrayon infinite blocks JacksBerry88 Usna: Keep in mind, Jack doesn't use any italic or bold text for these actions. Sometimes I think Cyanide is saying "infinite blocks JacksBerry88"! William: CYANIDECRAYON!!! HOW DARE YOU BLOCK JACKSBERRY88 FOREVER IN THE PINKFONG WIKI!!! Usna: yes!!! how dare he block a user for breaking the rules!!!!!!!!!11111 Violette: JACKSBERRY88ISAGOODUSERANDYOUKNOWIT!!! Usna: Her behavior recently says otherwise. Bill: TODAY IS A EXTREME PUNISHMENT DAY FOR YOU!!! Usna: Me reading this fanfic is a punishment day on its own! Andy: GET READY FOR PAIN!!! Usna: Get ready for the extremely painful flu shot! First Punishment: Beaten Up CyanideCrayon: Ouch! Server: Go!Animate has joined the server. Server: Logic and Reasoning has left the server. Second Punishment: Drinking a gallon of the worlds hottest hot sauce CyanideCrayon: Hot hot hot! Usna: Cyanide's reactions to this are very shocking and disturbing! Third Punishment: Going to a gay strip club CyanideCrayon: Ew! Usna: This fanfic is sponsored by "PULSE" of Orlando, Florida! Just make sure Omar Mateen isn't around! Fourth Punishment: Getting divorced and heartbroken CyanideCrayon: Wah! Usna: I love how Cyanide has so much emotion and terror in this part. Fifth Punishment: Spending a year in US Army Boot Camp CyanideCrayon: Oh my goodness my back hurts and I have PRSD! Usna: What the hell is "PRSD"? Sixth Punishment: Listening to Baby Shark while being eaten alive by a shark! CyanideCrayon: Oh no! Usna: Cyanide survives this somehow. Seventh Punishment: Being forced to support child abusers, animal abusers, and wife beaters CyanideCrayon: I’m so sorry! Usna: Yeah, I'm so sorry you're forced to be in this cringy fanfic! Eighth Punishment: Being diagnosed with autism, ADHD, schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, depression, PTSD, homophobia, and Trump-supporting syndrome CyanideCrayon: Oh no! Usna: Trump-supporting syndrome? Is this suppose to be a unfunny anti-Trump meme? Ninth Punishment: Spending the rest of your life in Guatemala Bay CyanideCrayon: This is torture! Usna: I know, Cyanide. You're pain will be over soon. Final Punishment: Grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for infinite years with no video games, no iPhone, no pooping, no peeing, no farting, no burping, one meal a day (has to be raw or undercooked), no brushing teeth and furthermore. Now go to bed now in your inhumane prison in Guatemala Bay you jerk, dingbag, poopyhead, buttface, donkey @$$, Unico fanboy, Jeffy fanboy, SoundCloud Rapper, and loser. Usna: At this point, Jack has gone insane. CyanideCrayon: Boo hoo hoo! Usna: To quote 2Pac, "How many admins fell victim to JacksBerry88? Rest in peace, CyanideCrayon, there's a heaven for you. Be a lie if I told you that I never thought of death. But my gamers, we're the last ones left, but life goes on." Conclusion Overall, I'm giving this poor excuse of a fanfic a 0/10. It triggered my Go!Animate PTSD, bullied a good user, and is a disgrace to the actual good Violette1st fanfics! Jack and Cyanide better squash this beef soon, because it's starting to enter Unholy Territory! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Historical Pages